Return of a Champion
by philly cheese dude
Summary: After his brain coma, Seeley Booth is visited by beings that tell him that his service is needed again. A service that he doesn't remember doing. Now imbued with strength beyond his knowledge, he must protect those close to him from allies turned enemies.


_**AN: Hey, I'm new to this site and I decided to try out my writing skills. Please be kind, this is my first story and I'm still trying to work out my skills. Well, here's the first chapter.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

He fell over in front of the building panting heavily and he pressed his right hand over the gash on his torso. He couldn't believe he was caught moping around thinking about past lives and new lives. The vampires didn't kill him though, just left him there to bleed. He had a feeling that they were sent, but with no tangible proof, it was just speculations and conjectures.

He took a deep breath that made him groan with pain before he summoned all his strength to stand up. He knew she would be home tonight and luckily she didn't have a date or something to that nature, so he came to the only person he trusted with something this huge. After regaining his footing, he managed to open the door and stumble his way to the elevators.

He leaned heavily on the wall next to the elevator doors and waited for the elevator to come down. He felt the pull of the power in him start taking over. Even though it would help him with the healing of the gash, he needed a second person to help him dress the wound. Once the elevator dinged and swung open, he stumbled into the kart and pressed the button to her floor.

He bent over as he felt a sharp stab of pain shoot through his body and pressed his hand harder over the wound. Blood started dripping onto the black carpet of the elevator and he felt his hard racing. It was a strange feeling still to this day, knowing what he was for a very long time. He managed to keep his face from showing some of the remnants of his past life, but everything was becoming sluggish.

The elevator dinged as it reached her floor and the doors opened up and slowly walked out. Once out of the elevator, he fell his knees and breathed heavily while pressing the wound to keep it from bleeding. He stood up slowly once again and stumbled to her door and leaned on the solid oak as he groaned. He could vaguely hear her movements in her apartment and managed to knock as loud as he could.

"Coming!" He heard her voice saying from inside. She sounded at peace, which was a pleasant sound that always brought a smile to his face, but this time he grimaced as the pain once again lanced up through his body. He heard the door's locks start opening and he stumbled inside once the door swung open.

"Oh my god, what happened?!?" She asked in a state of panic at seeing him bleeding from his torso.

He coughed up blood while trying to speak and she flew to the kitchen and bathroom to get some supplies to help him out. While she went to get the supplies, he managed to crawl out of the door way and kick the door close but the fatigue started getting to him. He barely noticed the wound starting to close up and the blood starting to slow its escape from his body, but she noticed. She shook herself out of her shock at seeing the now rapidly healing wound and kneeled next to him.

She stayed silent as she cleaned the wound and started dressing the wound. He fainted because of the pain and she waited for him to wake up after she was done. While he was still unconscious she looked over him and noticed several different things right away, which surprised her because she always catches unnoticeable things. First his skin seems a slight bit paler, but she chalked it up to the blood loss. She also thought she noticed his eyes glowing a yellow/amber color, but she thought it was her mind playing tricks. He always wore clothes that didn't seem dark in appearance but now that she saw him up close, his clothes were darker. Especially new that she noticed a while back was the long leather duster.

She counted back to when she started seeing this new trend and she gasped lightly as she remembered when he started acting a bit different. Before she could confirm it, he woke up with a start and his hands flew to his stomach. Feeling the bandage on, he relaxed only to stiffen again he noticed his surroundings. His eyes fell upon her face and saw the questions in her eyes. "Bones, um hi?" He awkwardly questioned her.

"Booth, what happened?" She asked immediately.

He stood up and motioned to her couch and she nodded her head. Both of them sat down and Booth stayed silent as he prepared to tell her everything. A wound like his would've killed a normal man and she knew that, so he had to tell her. "Bones, what I'm about to tell you can't leave this room. You can't tell anybody about this because it would bring trouble here that you have no idea about," Booth said seriously.

Brennan nodded and waited patiently for Booth to collect his thoughts. Whatever he was about to say was going to shock her, she was sure about that. But what she didn't know was how much it was going to shock her and it was going to question everything she ever knew about science.

"Remember when I woke up from my coma around the second week after recovering you went to Guatemala?" Booth reminded Brennan.

"Yes, you still were not cleared to work, but what does that have to do with tonight?" She said.

Booth exhaled loudly and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees. "Something happened during that week. For you to believe my story, you're going to have to not question anything until I'm done."

Brennan nodded once again and gasped as Booth tore off his bandage, revealing a now healed stomach with not even a visible scar where the wound was. He looked up to her face and questioned whether what he was about to say was going to change everything between them. This was one of the most important friendships he's ever had and he learned to love the literal scientist more than a friend. His history with women that he loved wasn't all that good, but he had a good feeling with about her, so he didn't want to mess it up, but he didn't have a choice.

"That second week, I was visited by…"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Please be kind and review. Offer some good criticism!**_


End file.
